


lies (hold the slander)

by InsanelyYours96



Series: knockin' you in to a new dimension [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Dimension Travel, Drabble, M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: “I know you.”She tilted her head. “Like you know your reflection.”





	lies (hold the slander)

The woman smiled, sweet and sly, like she wasn’t covered in blood. “Hi, Mischief. Sorry I’m late.”

Their likeness was incredible.

Still, “You’re not my mom.”

“I’m not,” she agreed gently. Somebody growled when she stepped closer, but Stiles flung a hand up and the sound stopped almost as quickly as it began.

“I know you.”

She tilted her head. “Like you know your reflection.”

Stiles swallowed around the words _I don’t like riddles_. “Why are you here?”

“To save you.” Honey eyes drifted to Peter. “To save him, too.”

“What are you saving us from?”

Blood-spattered lips tilted in a gradual smile. “Yourselves, of course. And these people you call a _pack_.”

There were more growls. The woman took another step, not cowed in the least. She was at least a decade older than him, but their moles matched, as did their smiles.

“What do you know about mates, Mieczyslaw?”

Stiles took his own step forward, eyes intent on their matching pair. “I think the better question is: what should I know?”

She laughed. It wasn't a happy sound.

"You? You should know  _everything._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Dimensional Steter is my jam. I have, like, seven sub-plots on my Google Drive of them (wolf Stiles, magic Stiles, girl Stile, etc) just being badasses together. And his alternates either try to run Peter away or try to push them together? It's fun. 
> 
> I'm thinking of posting all the ones that will probably never be finished, like this one. That I wrote in like ten minutes and was like "TOOOOTALLY post worthy." Cause that makes sense. 
> 
> Happy shipping!


End file.
